A great Mistake
by DarkOrochimaruBlood
Summary: Sasuke comes to Hinata to hide for one day. Hinata lets him, but will anyone find out? Or will this change their lives forever? SasukeHinata
1. This night

"Even if you know I still want you to come back you have no right!!!" said a girl with long blue hair and pale purple eyes. She was wearing a purple and off-white sweater and black pants.

"But I'll only be here for one day…it wouldn't hurt," smirked a boy with black hair that stood up at the back and had dark, cold eyes. He was wearing a white lose, shirt and black pants. He had a sword held in his right hand; the tip was covered in blood, dripping…which could mean he attacked someone on the way here awhile ago.

It was a beautiful, cold, winter day outside. It was snowing a little, adding more snow to the snow that had fallen on the trees, houses, and street in the Leaf Village. That girl and boy were inside a house. The girl looked confused, worried, but also angry at the same time. She was standing in a room with a few books and was a little dark. The boy was sitting on a wooden chair in a careless way near a table with a candle and three books near it. One of those books was opened to a page. Like someone was reading it but had to stop because of something. The boy stared at the girl with emotionless eyes.

"You are a traitor of this village and is with Orochimaru…you're known as an S-ranked criminal," she said angrily.

"And your point is?" he asked.

"Sasuke, if you don't leave, I-I'm turning you in," she threatened to the boy who was Sasuke.

"But you know to the Leaf Village and your friends I'm a criminal…," Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and looked back down to the girl's face. _What a beautiful face,_ Sasuke thought and smirked. _Too bad this one doesn't belong to me…unlike those other useless pretty-faced girls who try to get my attention. They have no use for me…but the one I want; but she doesn't want me, or does she?_ Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown and he sighed.

"But in the Sound Village, the one I went to, over there…I'm like a hero to them," Sasuke said. The girl looked surprised at what he said. "Hinata…" Sasuke said coldly.

"What? I don't know what you want from me and I don't want any part of it. Because I don't want you here," she said.

"Hinata, listen to me." Sasuke got up from the chair and set his cold, emotionless pair of eyes on her. Hinata, who was the girl Sasuke is talking to, backed one step away, frightened of what may happen next.

His sword touched the table, putting some blood on it. Hinata looked in disgust. She cleaned her house this morning and was tired by now. She was trying to avoid any reason why they should fight. If he does attack, there would be no way she could win because of the hard work she had done today. Also, just by looking at Sasuke, you could see that he would be a hard opponent to beat. So she would be foolish to pick a fight with him, because it could be the last thing she ever does.

"I just need to stay a night here and I'll be on my way. I ran away from the Sound and I'm not returning to the Leaf, I've become a missing ninja. I'll leave in the morning, I promise. So I won't get into your way and this is why I came here," Sasuke said but sounded a little worried.

Hinata thought about this for a moment and was about to say 'no, it's too dangerous', but she didn't. She looked up at Sasuke, into his eyes. They weren't cold anymore, they seemed worried and alone…he needed somebody. Hinata looked down and closed her eyes. She felt sorry for the poor boy. She knew he needed help, and nobody else would offer this kind of help, and she is the only one Sasuke has to help him. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. Hinata had a determined look on her face now.

"It's going to be dangerous, even for one night. That's why we should be careful about what we say and what we do." Sasuke's eyes had small sparkles in them.

"Thank you, Hinata." Sasuke's face looked serious.

It was still in the evening so there was time before night. The sun was still out, but you could barely see it because of the clouds packed with snow covered most of it. The snow was still falling. Hinata shivered. Sasuke looked at her, _she must be cold,_ Sasuke thought. _I don't feel that cold_. Sasuke hugged Hinata slightly just to keep her warm.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. "How are you so warm?" she asked and her face turned a slight shade of red. Hinata closed her eyes half way. Sasuke have a warm smile.

Not too long later the door bell rang. Hinata pushed Sasuke under the table and pushed the chairs in quickly. It would be hard to spot him since it was so dark under there. The door bell rang again. Sasuke peeked slightly to see who it was.

"I'm coming!!!" Hinata yelled.

She opened the door to see that it was Lady Tsunade, a blonde that wore a green jacket and had two pony tails, and Kakashi, a guy with silver hair that stood up and had a mask that covered half of his face. "Is something wrong?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Yes something is very wrong," Kakashi said.

"We found one of our ninjas attacked, some people said that Sasuke is here and he had done it," Tsunade said. Hinata tried not to look worried. Sasuke didn't move under the table, he was scared they might see or sense movement here.

"So we wanted to know if you know anything…and if you do, tell us," she added. Kakashi gazed around the room. He noticed the blood on the table.

"No, I didn't know anything…did you send ninjas on this mission?" Hinata asked.

"Yes…do want to help?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"I would like to, but I was working all day today, I'm sorry" Hinata said.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I look around here to see if I could find something? And why are you in the dark?" he asked again. Tsunade looked at him confusingly. Sasuke tried not to breathe too loudly. He found out he was sweating.

"I was reading with the candle, and of course you could look around," Hinata raised her voice a little louder so Sasuke could hear her.

Kakashi walked to were the blood was. "What is this? Blood?" he asked. He turned his head to Hinata and Tsunade looked at her too. Sasuke held his breath so Kakashi couldn't hear him.

"Oh, that!!! It was just an accident with the scissors when I was cutting paper. I healed my cut a while ago, I guess I forgot to clean it," Hinata said. Kakashi nodded, but he was still hungry for answers. He walked out the door and Tsunade followed. Sasuke started breathing again. Hinata walked to the doorway. Kakashi and Tsunade walked away and left with some other ninjas who were waiting outside. Hinata waited till they were out of site and closed the door shut and locked it. She turned around and looked at the table.

"Okay Sasuke you can come out," Hinata said. Sasuke pushed a chair and crawled from under the table.

"That was too close," she said. Sasuke frowned. "What's wrong?"

"They already know…I have to leave, I don't want you to get into trouble," Sasuke said.

Hinata wanted Sasuke to hug her again, she felt cold once more and he's warm. Hinata blushed. "But-but I don't want you to leave me," Hinata whispered but Sasuke still heard her.

"I won't leave you if you don't want me to," Sasuke smiled softly.

Hinata sat on the floor. Sasuke sat next to her and rubbed his face against her face. Hinata blushed and wondered if he didn't leave tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day Sasuke would leave and who knows when she'll see him again. A tear drop ran down her cheek from her eye and ran down to Sasuke's nose. He moved his face from hers and wiped it off of him. _I know what you're thinking Hinata-chan,_ Sasuke thought. _You think we won't see each other again, but I wouldn't give up yet._ Sasuke smiled to her a kissed her forehead. Hinata fell into Sasuke's arms and he frowned. She started crying a lot now…she didn't want him to leave her alone. Sasuke didn't like it when people cried. It reminds him of when he older brother killed his family, and it was annoying too. But what can he do? Sasuke thought about what would make her stop crying. His shirt was getting damp.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll see me again," Sasuke said.

"Rea-really?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke, at his eyes. She knew he wasn't lying and she stopped crying immediately. Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead again. Hinata's face turned into a deep shade of red and she smiled.

"I'm sorry how I treated you when you came here," Hinata said. Sasuke remembered how she yelled at him. How he used her past feelings to get want he wanted. He felt guilt in his heart.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I really didn't have any right," Sasuke said.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun!" she smiled.

Hinata sound like one of those girls that love Sasuke a lot, but the difference is that Sasuke likes her back. Or are they just happy to see each other again. It's been a long time, they where 13 and now they're 22. Hinata and Sasuke used to like each other when they were kids. But they never said anything; they didn't even talk to each other back then. They just looked at each other and wished deep down in there hearts that they could be together. They were never sure if that was possible since they avoided each other so much. But now they seem to be together…for now. Unless if someone gets in their way. They didn't worry about that, or at lest now since they don't want to break this happy spell a pond them, they wanted this to last forever. It would have been great if everything stopped here.

Hinata was getting sleepy…it was night already!?! Hinata got up from Sasuke's arms and he got up too. _What will we do now?_ Hinata thought.


	2. Dragon mark

"Do you want some tea?" asked Hinata sweetly.

"Hm…? Sure, I'll have some," Sasuke said.

Hinata walked out of the room to the kitchen. Sasuke walked to the table and looked at the opened book. _I wonder what hell she was reading,_ he thought. _Well, she might not be back soon…soooo…What the hell!?!_ He sat on one of the chairs and started reading the book. Sasuke's expression changed. His face was calm but he looked surprised. _How?_ Sasuke thought. _Some pages are written in ink…_he flipped some pages. _But most of these are written in blood…,_ he thought._ Why would…huh? I could read some of these…_He started reading some words, a big poof from the book came. Sasuke coughed a little…he felt strange.

Sasuke looked around,the door opened. Sasuke quickly flipped the pages back and pretended he was doing something else. Hinata closed the door behind her. She had a plate with two cups of tea. Sasuke acted like he didn't notice. Hinata walked to the table and placed the plate on it. She pulled out a chair and sat next to him. Sasuke didn't look at her; he still wanted to know what the book was about.

"I have your tea Sasuke," Hinata said and held out a cup.

He turned around and took the cup from her. "Thanks."

He took a sip from the cup. Hinata stared blankly at him. He coughed. "Why are you staring?" he asked. Hinata stared a little more before she said something.

"Yo-you, read fro-from my boo-book, didn't yo-you?" Hinata asked sounding scared.

Sasuke looked around the room. How could she know he read from the book? He looked at Hinata. She sounded frighten, maybe something is up. _Damn it!!!_ Sasuke thought. _If she knows the truth she'll hate me. I'll just act like a dumb ass._

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"SASUKE!!!" Hinata yelled, but not too loud before someone outside hears her.

Sasuke fell off his chair because of the sudden outburst. Why is she so worried? He read from the book that's it. Unless while he was reading the book out loud something could of happened. They forgot about their tea.

"Sasuke come to my room," Hinata got up and opened a door. Sasuke followed her. He saw many hallways and a lot of doors. He wondered if someone could get lost in here. Hinata stopped walking and Sasuke stood behind her. She opened the door and walked in, Sasuke followed her unsure what he's doing. She closed the door, Sasuke looked around. It's a nice room; there was a bed with purple and black sheets, one window with the same colored curtains…and a table with a mirror. Sasuke looked at it and saw himself in it.

"What!?!" Sasuke yelled.

He got up to the mirror and looked at the right side of his face. There was a mark on his but he didn't know what it was shaped like because he lacked imagination. Except his imagination for his brother and Hinata, he doesn't lack any; he had a lot of it.

Hinata walked up to him and up her hand over the mark. It looked like a black dragon that its head starts near his left eye and ends somewhere in his clothes.

She held Sasuke's hand with her other hand. "What happened?" he asked.

"When you read the book something happened. It had things done at random, even if you read the same thing. Lady Tsunade wanted me to do research on those books. They've been kind of old, so by doing this we'll know how they work and use them for good or keep them away from the world. Sasuke, I'm sorry I don't know anything." She looked down.

"Well, since we don't know if it will hurt me…we shouldn't worry. So do you want to do something?" Sasuke asked weirdly. He found out he was blushing.

"Okay! I'll get ready!!!" Hinata opened the door and ran to who knows where.

_Heh, _Sasuke thought. _I didn't know it would be __that__ easy._ He sat on Hinata's bed. After some time she came back in with books, paper and pens. She dropped everything on the floor. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What are these for?" Sasuke asked.

"You said you wanted to do something…you could help me research on the books!" Hinata sang. Sasuke opened his mouth to say 'that's not what I meant.' But he closed his mouth. Hinata sat next to him and gave him a book and she picked one up for her.

After long hours of studying Sasuke was tried and called it a night.

"But, um…okay," Hinata said.

He got up from the bed and Hinata pushed him out the room. She walked in the hallway, and they walked…Sasuke was getting tired but he was Hinata had it worse that him.

"Here," Sasuke said. Hinata turned around. 'What?" Sasuke lifted her up and walked back to her room. He opened the door and put her on the bed. He put the black and purple sheet over her and sat on the bed. He put his face close to her face barely touching her. Hinata closed her eyes half way, trying not to fall asleep.

"Only if more people were like you…" Sasuke whispered. Hinata's face turned a slight pink. Sasuke pressed his lips on hers. _Heh,_ Sasuke thought. _She had soft lips…_Hinata enjoyed it for a few seconds but then she tried to wiggle herself free but it was useless. She pushed him off of her and fell on the floor. Hinata got up from the bed and looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry…I didn't know what got into me…"Sasuke stopped. He never acted like this before, what could be the reason why?

"Su-sure…it's o-okay…" Hinata gasped.

"What the hell was that for!?! You made my head hurt…" Sasuke pretended to complain.

"Get you dumb ass. I left something outside. Wait here," Hinata said. But Sasuke didn't hear her say to stay.

She ran out the room and Sasuke followed. She was too worried to notice. When she ran at directions Sasuke couldn't remember she finally stopped. Sasuke stood behind her. She opened the door. _Wait, _he thought._ She's going outside, I better go back._ Sasuke turned around. _Where's where? Whatever I'll just go anywhere. Or I can hide in this room._ Sasuke walked to a random door and opened it. He went inside and Hinata opened the door to go outside. She walked and….

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Hinata. Sasuke heard her and opened the door. He ran outside and saw Kakashi with Hinata unconscious in his arms. Kakashi and Sasuke stared at each other. Sasuke glared at him.

"Let go of her!!!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Kakashi!!! Sakura and I heard a scream!!! Believe it!!!" yelled a boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes as he ran to Kakashi with a girl with short pink hair and green eyes. The boy was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit. The girl was wearing a red shirt and some kind of pants.

When they got there they stared at Sasuke, then at Hinata and Kakashi.

"Sakura, go alert Lady Tsunade. She'll know what to do with Hinata and Sasuke," Kakashi said. The girl nodded and ran somewhere in the distance.

"Sasuke you're back!!! Believe it!!!" yelled the boy.

"I'm right here Naruto. There's no need to yell," Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke why is Hinata in trouble??? Believe it!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Hinata helped Sasuke…" Kakashi said. Without Kakashi knowing Sasuke grabbed Hinata away from him and stood behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi look out he's behind you!!! Believe it!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke held Hinata tighter to himself.

"Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you…" Kakashi said.

"Then it'll make my escape easier!!!" Sasuke smirked. Then he ran to the forest witch was north, to leave.

"Damn! He got away! Believe it!!!" Naruto growled.

"Sasuke, you bastard…" Kakashi said.

While Sasuke was running he felt weaker and weaker, like his life was being sucked right out of him. He was already in the forest so he sat down. It was snowy like everywhere else. His footprints on the snow were quickly covered by the falling snow. The trees and everything was dead. In spring everything is going to turn back to life. His sweat dripped off his face. He put Hinata on his lap…not too long later she was waking up. He laid his sword on the snow. _Damn,_ Sasuke thought. _This sucks ass. We'll never leave this damn forest…_Then Sasuke held his head. It was pounding. Now Hinata was fully awake. She saw Sasuke in pain so she tried to help.

"Sasuke what's wrong…"Hinata looked around. She knew where they are and she's pretty sure how they got here.

"My head…felling weaker by the…second…"Sasuke managed to say. Sasuke's body was shivering. Maybe if he wore a thicker shirt he would have been. The blood on his sword was cleaned by the snow.

"Sasuke!!!" Hinata squeaked. They both didn't expect this but the mark on Sasuke looked like it was moving. Hinata was speechless. She got up from him and stood a safe distance from him, but she kept an eye on him.

Sasuke got up. He stopped shaking. His eyes turned black and he had a smirk on his face. He picked up his sword by the handle and walked to Hinata. She couldn't move or do anything, but watch him in horror. He put the blade of the sword near Hinata's neck. Hinata wanted to run but her legs couldn't move.

"No, please!!! Don't kill me," Hinata asked. Sasuke's smirk turned wider.

"Me? Kill you? Heh...why won't you look at the sword I'm holding?" Sasuke asked. She looked at it and saw writings that she didn't understand on it. Hinata looked at him in confusion. He sighed.

"Your friend's soul is being used by me…and I'll be using him once in a while…" said Sasuke.

"But how did he read the writings in blood…? I didn't want to ask him…" Hinata asked.

"He's the descendants of my people…they are able to read the pages in blood. Unlike the ones who don't have our blood in their veins, they couldn't find out what it would say," said Sasuke.

"Why did you need him now?" Hinata asked. Sasuke smirked. Looking at him smile like that was like looking at a ghost smiling at you.

"I don't want you to worry about your friend…" Sasuke took the sword away from Hinata's neck, leaving a small cut. He kissed the cut before saying something else. "So I thought it was the right time to tell you now…" Sasuke fell on the floor and his eyes turned back how they were. Hinata knelt down next to him.

"Hinata, what happened…?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing Sasuke, everything is going to be fine," she said and was crying a little.


	3. Itachi?

In the Leaf Village Kakashi was standing there and Naruto was looking for Sakura. Then Sakura came with Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade…Sasuke escaped…." Kakashi said. He looked to the snowy floor. Tsunade nodded. He finally met his old student…and this was how his reunion was.

"We're sure he wouldn't come back…" was all she said and left. Sakura looked like she was thinking about ten other things at once. At lest she brought Tsunade and not some other person like last time.

"Stop being an idiot and let's go home. It's cold!!! Believe It!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stared at Naruto until she understood what he said.

"How dare you say I'm an idiot!?! Cha!!!" Sakura yelled. _How?_ Kakashi thought. _How do I put up with these two idiots? No wonder Sasuke left…_

"You are an idiot!!! Or does the truth hurts!?! Believe It!!!" Naruto yelled. It took Sakura some time to re-consider what Naruto was saying. Almost everyone she met had called her an idiot. Nobody thought she was useful. But she thought she tried.

"Shut up Naruto!!! You're the reason why I failed!!! Cha!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Sasuke and Hinata were walking, while the falling snow made it hard for people to find them here. For Sasuke it was more like limping. Hinata wondered what she did before Sasuke came to her house. Then she remembered that she put a piece of chocolate in her pants pocket. She sighed.

"Hn? What?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke looked around…he knows someone else was here, following them. He stopped walking and held Hinata for her to stop walking. He heard two footsteps after they stopped walking.

"Let's stop here for the night. It's getting late," Hinata said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No…I hear someone…" Sasuke said. Hinata didn't hear anything.

"But it's getting late, and you're hurt," Hinata said. Sasuke looked away and started walking again. Hinata sighed and tried to do something to help him. Nothing came to mind. Sasuke still heard someone walking for some distance behind them. He couldn't take the pressure of being stocked any damn more. He took a kunai from his weapon pocket and threw it behind him. Hinata turned around thinking why the hell he'll do something stupid like that? Hinata turned around but didn't continue walking. Sasuke heard a scream that sounded like a little girl. He then saw a girl lying on the floor and ran up to her. Hinata couldn't help noticing Sasuke running for no reason whatsoever, so she walked up to him. He took the kunai from the snow.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked the girl. Hinata raised an eyebrow. What does he think he's doing?

"I'm lost…" the girl replied. Hinata didn't hear or couldn't see her. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"We have to help her," Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him confusingly.

"Who's her? And if there was her, why would you help someone know? You never did before…." Hinata asked.

Sasuke blinked and the girl was gone. Maybe Sasuke was seeing things because of the mark. "You should eat something…" Hinata said. She took the chocolate from her pocket and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke ate some of it and Hinata looked at him. It was dark outside, making it hard to see. Hinata felt a hand on her face. Sasuke put some of the chocolate in her mouth.

"You need some too," Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him confusingly.

"We should be going…I don't know where, but anywhere could be better that here," Hinata said. They started walking and walking. Finally Hinata and Sasuke sat down, by now it was pitch black outside so they could barely see each other. Sasuke decided to hold hands so they won't lose each other.

"Are you lost traveler?" asked a voice.

"We're not sure…we ran away…" Hinata answered.

"Well then. I know where you could go, follow me," said the voice. They got up and followed the mysterious man.

Not too long later the sun was rising. They felt weak because they didn't sleep for the night. Then they saw the person was someone from the Akatsuki. He was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it and he had dirty blue hair with a flower on his head.

"You're….why did you bring us here!?!?!" Sasuke looked angry.

It seems that the person broth them where he wanted them to be because the stopped walking. She looked up and Sasuke did too. He saw three people, his brother Itachi, a shark boy Kisame, and a guy he didn't meet before; he had blond hair tied in a high pony tail and blue eyes.

"Itachi!!! I'll kill you!!!" Sasuke yelled. Hinata stared at his brother then at Sasuke.

"Hn? I don't care," said Itachi. He seemed to be staring at Hinata. She backed away behind Sasuke.

"Itachi, what will you do with him, yeah?" asked the one with the pony tail.

"Nothing let him stay for now I think his stay would be useful to me. You could show them everywhere that you would," Itachi said. Then all of them left Hinata and Sasuke except the one with the pony tail who was grinning widely. Hinata cowered in fear 'cause of his happiness.

"I'm Deidara, yeah," he said. Sasuke didn't like this guy…or his brother, or his friends, or his teacher, or…Sasuke didn't like anyone except for Hinata and maybe his family. But he didn't trust this Deidara person.

Deidara showed them to they're "secret hideout" place…, so they wouldn't get lost. After all of that long tour of the place Deidara led Sasuke and Hinata back to Itachi and Kisame.

"Um…why are we here?" Hinata asked. Deidara looked happier.

"Well, I wanted to tell you Kisame doesn't like it if you call him fish-boy." Kisame gave him a sharp glare. "And Itachi is a whore for some reason." Hinata walked behind Sasuke and Sasuke looked speechless. Itachi didn't care what they say about him.

"I…have to go now with her," Sasuke said while picking Hinata up. Itachi stopped Sasuke from leaving…

"What do you people want?" Sasuke asked.


	4. Ice

**DarkOrochimaruBlood****: Sorry it took too long to update this thing, I'll make Sasuke tell Hinata why he left. All this Hinata and Sasuke stuff, maybe I should just end this story soon.**

"Just stay here for a few days…it will be worth it," Itachi said.

Sasuke realized that he was outnumbered and would fail if he tried to fight back. He didn't want to risk Hinata getting hurt. Also, to top it all off Itachi was way stronger than him.

Sasuke calmed himself and nodded his head. Itachi pulled Sasuke to the frozen lake and waited of Sasuke to say something. Sasuke remembered, when Itachi was kind to him, as a brother, he used to play with him. On the ice, one day while they were playing Sasuke slipped on the ice. Itachi helped him up and showed him how to walk on ice by gathering his chakra to his feet when he was four. He couldn't do it at first, but Itachi helped him each day until he got it.

"You…."was all Sasuke could say. Hinata was spying on them from behind a tree.

"Sasuke, you know you want to kill me. But what would our mother and father want? They would want…" Itachi stopped and waited for Sasuke to finish the sentence for him.

Sasuke knew what he was saying. No mater what happened, their mom and dad wanted them to be kind to each other, as how brothers would. Itachi smiled, he knew what his brother was thinking. Hinata walked behind the two brothers and hugged them both. Now they could live together and Sasuke would follow what his family would want.


	5. It's Lies

"You still need rest. Get inside we'll find room for you somehow," Itachi mumbled.

After hours of searching for Hinata and Sasuke to stay, they found a bedroom. It wasn't the best but it looked okay. The sheets, the curtains, and the pillows were all black, white, and gray. The windows weren't that big, and were opened half way.

Hinata walked in the room first and Sasuke was right behind her. Itachi held Sasuke back. Sasuke turned around and their eyes met each other. Hinata turned around worried of what will happen. Itachi put his face close to Sasuke's.

"I need to talk to you," Itachi whispered. Hinata tilted her head a bit. "Alone," he added. Sasuke walked out the room with Itachi while closing the door, leaving Hinata alone. Itachi trusted that Hinata wouldn't use her byakugan.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled. Itachi raised an eyebrow. In the room Hinata peacefully sat on the bed.

"I want you to go with Deidara to the Leaf Village," Itachi slowly stated his request.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded. Hinata lay on the bed, wanting to take a nap. Her purple colored hair stood out against the white sheets on the bed.

"Deidara will explain why as you go there." Sasuke opened his mouth to complain. "And Hinata will be taken care of as you leave." Sasuke simply nodded and walked away to look for Deidara.

After awhile Deidara and Sasuke began their journey. Sasuke kept his questions to himself until the right time. Hinata was still in the room and Itachi opened the door. Hinata jumped up at the sudden visitor. She saw it was Itachi and calmed down.

"Itachi-san I thought you forgot me. Where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked with a welcoming smile. Itachi hesitated, but he decided to tell her.

"Sasuke left for awhile with Deidara. He'll come back, eventually." Hinata wanted to know where, but she kept quiet.

"You must be lonely," Itachi said. He sat on the bed next to Hinata. He stared into Hinata's pale eyes.

"Um...I guess so," she whispered. Hinata turned her head the other way to avoid Itachi's staring eyes.

Itachi held some of Hinata's hair. He put the strands of hair near his lips. Hinata froze, not knowing what to do.

"Did anyone tell you that you had such a beautiful face?" Itachi asked, gazing at her face. He let go of the strands of hair.

"Um…no, not really," she stuttered. Itachi smirked and lay down on the bed. He rested his head on Hinata's lap. Hinata's face turned five different shades of red.

"Really?" Itachi pretended to be amazed. "Did anyone tell you that you were so warm? Even in this cold weather?" Itachi flirted some more.

"We-well um….I…no," she barely managed to get those words out.

Itachi rolled on her, making her lie on the bed with him. There faces were close, and Itachi's smirked didn't fade away. He kissed the tip of Hinata's nose and got up from the bed.

"Good night" Itachi walked to the door, and opened it. He closed the door behind him. Hinata closed her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek from her eye.

Sasuke has two marks on him now. The one Orochimaru gave him, and the one he got with out warning. So it's like twice the pain, ouch.


	6. Nuuuu TT

"You still need rest

Sasuke really didn't like Deidara. He exploded two trees on his way which really got Sasuke angry.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke fell down on the snowy floor. Deidara looked down at him and stood next to him. Sasuke let out another scream.

"Don't yell so loud. We're near the leaf village. They might hear you, yeah," Deidara said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Sasuke's face fell on to the snow. Deidara looked around, worried.

"I think we should take you back." Sasuke screamed, thankfully you couldn't hear him since his face was in the snow. Deidara made a clay bird and lifted Sasuke. He stood on the bird and Sasuke lied down beside him. And they're on their way back…

So guess what would happen if Hinata got really scared and decided to talk to Sasuke….

"NO!" The snow was a bloody color. There was a 19 year old crying over a girl. Her hair was long and a dull red color. The teen crying had gray hair and green lips. _Tayuya…no…,_ he thought. _Sasuke you bastard. Why?_

"You should get inside Sakon," said a person with glasses and his gray hair was tied in a pony tail.

"But…she…" Sakon stuttered.

"I understand but there is nothing we can do."

"Kabuto…"

"Yes?"

"SASUKE!"

"Please…" Kabuto frowned.

"I WILL GET HIM FOR THIS!!"

"Okay, we will take Tayuya inside for you," Kabuto suggested.

"Thank you…"

Sakon carried Tayuya in to Orochimaru's hideout. Kabuto followed Sakon behind pushing up his glasses every few seconds.

"Why did Sasuke…."

"She cussed at him and Sasuke…just for that…damn asshole…" Sakon whimpered.

When they were inside Kabuto laid Tayuya on her bed with Sakon sitting beside the bed. Kabuto looked at her and put bandages on her cuts. Sakon couldn't look…Kabuto checked her pulse and he nodded a little.

"She's really injured but she's not dead."

"She's not??" Sakon jumped up staring a Kabuto with hope.

"I can feel her pulse but it's hard to feel. She's unconscious and with some healing herbs, rest, and quiet she'll be better in….a few days."

Sakon smiled and Kabuto smiled back as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update T.T I had so much to do lately…and this chapter is short too ;o;...but like they say. Better late than never!! :3


End file.
